onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Merida's bow
}} Merida's bow is a weapon that used to be owned by King Fergus, but he passed it down to his daughter Merida to be used in her first battle. Since his death, Merida has wielded the bow in his honor, making sure that her aim has remained true and strong so as to never waiver like she did on the day that that battle took place. It has been seen to be constantly with her; truly her most treasured possession as well as, when combined with a good arrow, her most deadly asset. History 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} Merida wants to take part in an upcoming battle against a group of southern invaders, and her father King Fergus gifts her with his old bow for the occasion. He also hires a great warrior named Mulan to train his daughter how to fight properly; initially assuming that Mulan is a man, Merida tries attacking her, only to be floored. Mulan assures the princess that she'll teach her to fight better than any man there and will also teach her the most important thing she needs to have to fight: honor. After training, Merida feels ready for the battle against the southern invaders, but Mulan is told by Fergus to keep her occupied so that she remains out of harm's way. Merida, upon realizing this, tries running to where the battle is taking place, despite Mulan trying to stop her, and the two of them witness a knight sneaking up behind King Fergus. Merida fires an arrow, hoping to kill the knight, but only manages to hit his cloak, meaning he's able to stab Fergus through the chest, killing him. Merida is distraught, not seeing who the knight is. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 5' }} While hunting down a Will O' the Wisp, Merida is magically pulled back by Emma, who is also searching for the Wisp. Merida mistakes her for a witch and gets ready to shoot her, but Emma explains that she needs the wisp to rid herself of her Dark One powers. She agrees to a fair fight to choose who gets the wisp, but Emma refuses, telling her to just go. Merida agrees to give Emma the wisp once she's done with it, and on the way to the Hill of Stones, she explains that her brothers have been kidnapped. They set up for camp for the night, but the ginger overhears Emma talking to The Darkness, which is urging her to kill Merida. She escapes during the night and sets off to the Hill of Stones where she whispers into the wisp. Emma arrives, but she is too late. Merida doesn't trust Emma and shoots arrows at her, only for them all to be caught. Emma eventually magically pulls Merida towards her and rips out her heart. As she begins to crush it, Emma's family and friends appear and persuade her to return the heart. She does so, and later she talks to Emma, telling her she has no hard feelings. She also thanks Emma for helping her see she has darkness in her too, so she shall now decide to give the clans who kidnapped her brothers mercy. After a farewell, Merida goes off to follow the wisp. 'Before the Third Curse' }} After being freed from the cell King Arthur locked her up in, Merida reclaims her bow and goes on to kidnap Belle. She takes the brunette back to DunBroch with her and convinces her to help rescue her brothers. They make their way to the Witch's cottage to find the location of the boys. Merida asks Belle to brew a potion known as the Spell of Mor'du, giving her the ability to transform into a bear; however, having later witnessed Merida's archery skills, Belle expresses doubt about the plan. When they later find the brother's, Belle refuses to give Merida the potion, forcing her to use her bow to rescue the boys, shooting three arrows headed towards them. While searching for an enchanted helm, Zelena and King Arthur steal Merida's bow so they can use a locator spell on it. The spell takes them to the Shores of DunBroch and they successfully retrieve the helm from the water. After a fight ensues, Merida regains possession of her bow and goes on to be crowned as the queen of DunBroch. Merida later sets off on horseback to track down Arthur and make him pay for killing her father, bringing her bow with her, but on the way she is engulfed by the Dark Curse that Captain Hook cast. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} Now cursed in Storybrooke, Merida becomes Emma Swan's prisoner and under her control. Using the redhead's heart, Emma controls her into retrieving her bow from her car before explaining that she's going to use her to make Rumplestiltskin brave. Merida has her bow when Emma sends her and Rumple into the woods to begin their training. However, she trades the bow for a sword during the training so they can both fight fairly. Realising he must have a weakness to motivate him, Merida seeks one out. She discovers Belle and the chipped cup, so visits the pawn shop, forcibly opening the door with an arrow fired from the bow. Once inside, she finds the cup and successfully uses it to make Rumple strike back. Learning that Rumple has escaped by smashing the chipped cup, Emma forces Merida to chase his true love Belle with her arrows and kill her, so as to make the former Dark One stand up and be brave. Belle has decided to take matters into her own hands in her search for her husband, but soon discovers Rumple hidden in the elevator of the library, and so she helps him hobble back to the shop. Merida soon arrives though, having been commanded by Emma to kill Belle in order to make Rumple fight to save her, thus becoming a hero. The two manage to escape and when Rumple saves Belle from Merida in a bear form, he goes on to pull Excalibur from the stone. Regina employs Merida to guard Emma after she's had a anti-magic cuff put on her wrist. She firmly aims an arrow at her to keep her under control, but when Hook arrives, she fires it at him, although he catches it. Category:Items Category:Weapons